


i miss you (i love you)

by JugglingHighly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, POV Claire Novak, Pining, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugglingHighly/pseuds/JugglingHighly
Summary: Jody brings Kaia home after the events of 15x12 and Claire is there to greet her.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i miss you (i love you)

Claire knew from the moment Jody brought Kaia home that she wasn’t going to let go of her. Kaia only had enough time to gasp out a soft: “Claire,” before Claire wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in. The hug felt never-ending, she hadn’t hugged someone for this long since she found her mother with Dean all those years before. Even Alex knew to give them space, leaving the room to help Jody begin dinner.

Kaia felt soft, small in her arms. She had her head squished into Claire’s shoulder and her arms around Claire’s waist. Claire didn’t even realise she was crying until she heard Kaia mumbling, “It’s ok. I’m here now.” Claire just pulled her in tighter.

—

Donna had come over when she heard the news, arriving just when Patience had finished setting the table. It was nice having Donna take control over the conversation, she asked the questions Claire wanted to but was to overwhelmed to say. All she could do really was grip Kaia with one hand and her fork with the other. Normally Jody would have told off Claire for not using a knife, but she was to busy answering most of Donna’s questions. Kaia seemed quite overwhelmed too. Her hand shook slightly in Claire’s but her breathing was a lot slower than it had been earlier.

“Well, you can always rely on the Winchester’s to set things right, huh Jody?” Donna said after Jody had finished the story. For a moment Claire felt a jolt of frustration that she wasn’t called to help. She’d spent the last two years trying to track down the thing that killed Kaia, the Kaia from the alternate world. It took most of her time and energy, and Jody had had a lead for months and didn’t say anything. But then she looked over at Kaia and that frustration softened. It was come back later, Claire knew, and it would probably cause a fight, but for now she was just going to be grateful she had Kaia back.

—

That night Jody had set up a spare mattress in Claire’s room. Why, Claire had no idea but when the couple entered her room Claire pulled Kaia straight over to her bed and hugged her again.

“I missed you so much,” Claire said to Kaia. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t,” Kaia replied, “You’ll protect me.”

And then Claire surged forward and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Having my own personal SPN renaissance and I just love these two so much so I figured I’d write something quickly for them. 14 year old me loved Claire too much for her to not get a soft ending.


End file.
